


Here's To The Happy Couple

by kwrites2222



Series: Kate Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post Destroy Ending, Shakarian wedding fluff, its so FLUFFY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites2222/pseuds/kwrites2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of shorter, fluffy toasts from the different crew members at Shepard & Garrus's wedding (will be some reference to the unique goings-on in my first three works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grunt

As he stood up in front of the large room of people gathered at the official gala to celebrate the marriage of Shepard and Vakarian, Grunt felt something he never had before: nervous. Of course he had to insist to be the first to toast Shepard and Garrus; he'd been confident in what he wanted to say before he stood up and faced all of the people staring back at him. 

So he turned towards Shepard and Garrus and raised his glass of ryncol. Shepard picked up on his nerves instantly, and gave him a sweet smile, instantly making him feel at ease. She looked so beautiful in her flowing white dress, with her makeup done lightly and white flowers weaved through her thick black hair. It has been curled and pulled to one side, and her green eyes had sparkled throughout the entire night. When she'd walked down the aisle the day before on Menae during the private ceremony, she'd looked similar to how she did now, and Grunt remembered the gasps from the small crowd as she'd beamed brightly on the arm of her mother and Admiral Hackett. Also, Grunt was fairly certain that he'd never seen a turian's jaw drop to the floor in the way that Garrus' had when he'd seen his bride, but no one was really looking at Garrus. They were all staring at the beautiful woman, glowing from head to toe, walking towards the next step in her life. The next step that, a year ago, hadn't seemed possible.

Grunt felt so proud of her.

Garrus was also smiling at Grunt, but it was an amused smile. The turian looked so relaxed, his arm slung lazily over his new wife's shoulders and a drink consistently in his hand. Garrus was _happy_. He took a sip of his beer and pointed it towards Grunt a sort of salute, and Grunt felt almost as supported by it as he did Shepard's reassuring smiles. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and took a deep breath. 

"I am Grunt," he began simply, beginning to sweat almost immediately, looking up towards Shepard again. She nodded at him and he took another deep breath. "And I, just like everyone else in this galaxy, owe my life to Shepard."

The room erupted in applause and Grunt took a swig of his ryncol, growing more confident. He could see Shepard blush, but she sat up straighter in her seat. 

"Shepard is my first natural memory," Grunt continued, "her face was the first I saw with my own two eyes after she let me out of the tank. She was the first being I interacted with, and also the first to put me in my place."

Chuckles rang throughout the hall and Grunt smiled to himself at the memory. Garrus and Shepard laughed as well, and Garrus squeezed Shepard tightly. 

Grunt continued, "Shepard always supported me and believed in me, and I would still follow her into hell and back. I did it once, but I'd gladly do it again. She gave me life. She helped me become a true krogan, and she helped to shape me into the warrior I am today. I guess I owe her a lot more than my life, and I'm not sure that I can ever repay her. She's the closest thing I have to family; hell, she's the closest thing I have to a mother, and I am grateful every day that I get to be a part of her life."

He looked over at Shepard and saw her begin up tear up, resting her chin on her knuckles and looking fondly at him. He smiled back at her, trying not to choke up himself. The day he cried in front of diplomats and politicians was the day he offered himself to a thresher maw. Grunt coughed and cleared his throat, trying to focus on the next part of his speech.

"And then there's _Vakarian_ ," Grunt said in mock-annoyance, as more people chuckled, "when I first heard the rumours about him and Shepard I didn't really believe them. I mean, I'd heard that only krogan females had a thing for guys with scars... but I guess there was something else about him that Shepard found interesting. Still haven't figured out what, though."

Garrus let out a large chortle as the rest of the room laughed, and Shepard gave him a slight, playful nudge. He nuzzled her cheek. 

"But, Garrus, I couldn't think of anyone who could take care of, protect, and love Shepard more. You're one hell of a guy, even though you're a turian, and I'm happy to call you family, too. So raise your ryncol and drink with me to Shepard and Garrus!" Grunt said, "May they live a long, happy life together."

Glasses clinked and Grunt downed the rest of the ryncol in his glass, saluting Shepard and Garrus before he sat down. He felt warm inside, partly because of the ryncol, but mostly because he'd seen the pride in Shepard's eyes when she'd raised her glass and mouthed 'thank you' to him before he sat down. That, along with the motherly love that came with it, meant everything to him. Shepard had given him a clan, a name, a life... but, most importantly, she'd given him somewhere to belong.


	2. Wrex

Wrex cleared his throat and the hall went silent. He stood up from his seat beside Grunt and clapped the other krogan on the shoulder. 

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to follow baby pyjak here, but I'll try my best," he chuckled. 

"Just hurry it up before you bore us to death, you old fossil," Grunt said loudly to more laughter. 

Wrex chortled and then took his own glass of ryncol in his hand. "I first met Shepard and Garrus in 2183 before the Battle of The Citadel, which seems like an entire lifetime ago now. I could tell instantly that Shepard was going to do great things and, boy, was I ever right. She led, and we followed. Willingly, of course; she was the trailblazer and we were her team, helping her fight the good fight. I, of course, was usually the one pulling their asses out of the fire."

Wrex looked over at Shepard and smiled as he saw her roll her eyes. Garrus shook his head, the smile not leaving his face.

"I always had a sneaking suspicion that Garrus was sweet on Shepard back on the SR-1, though I wasn't sure why he didn't want to strangle her every time she brought the Mako back and he had to fix it due to her... uh, _creative_ driving. Most people in this galaxy can't say they've ever seen a krogan vomit, but Shepard and Garrus sure can. We were quite the team then, weren’t we?”

He looked around at Liara, Kaidan, Tali, and Joker and all of them nodded back at him knowingly.

“It’s a miracle that we’re all here together, celebrating the fact that this unconventional love story triumphed in the face of the greatest evil that this galaxy has ever known. Though,” Wrex said softly, bowing his head, “not all of the original crew is here today to celebrate with us. Not physically, anyways. I know that Chief Ashley Williams is looking down on us from wherever she is, and she’s here in spirit.”

“To Ash,” Shepard said, raising her glass.

“To Ash,” the crowd repeated solemnly, raising their glasses as well.

“Shepard,” Wrex continued, after taking a swig, “you will live on in infamy as the human woman that defeated the Reapers, saved the krogan people, and united a galaxy. You should be proud. Garrus, you should be proud, too. You were there the whole time, by her side. You never gave up on her. I am honoured to have you both in my life and to call you my great friends.”

Shepard bowed her head to him and Garrus raised his glass.

“But…” Wrex said slyly, “as much as Shepard will live on forever through the legends about the Reaper War, there is one more thing that the humans will always know her for.”

He picked up his glass of ryncol and chugged it back, setting it down on the table with a large THUMP!

“And that, my friends, is being known as the only human woman sleeping with the spiky monster _in_ her bed instead of under it!” Wrex chortled.

The room was silent. Mouths were agape, staring at him, but the crew bit their lips to try and prevent laughter. Beside Wrex, Bakara face-palmed and tried to hide behind her napkin.

Suddenly, Garrus burst into laughter and smoothed his fringe back. “Keeps it interesting!” he hollered, and the banquet hall burst into laughter alongside him. Shepard pointedly grabbed her husband’s face and kissed it to much whooping and whistling from the crowd and Garrus made a fist with his one hand, holding it triumphantly above his head.

Bakara emerged from behind her napkin, and Wrex re-filled her glass along with his. “To Shepard and Garrus!”

As he clinked glasses with the rest of the crew at his table and he began to sway, he raised his glass again to the sky to salute Ash again, thankful that they were all there, together. It wasn’t what he’d ever thought would happen back when he’d been hidden away in the SR-1’s cargo bay, he knew, but it was better than anything he could have predicted.

* * *

 

_To every krogan born after this day, the name ‘Shepard’ will mean ‘hero’!_


	3. Liara

Liara stood, a blue vision in her dress, and clutched a crisp, clean piece of paper with immaculate handwriting in one hand, and her pink-coloured drink in the other. Joker wondered aloud how many times she’d rewritten her speech, but she ignored him and cleared her throat.

“Well,” she began, “I’m not exactly sure how I’m to follow _that_ , but I’ll try my best.”

She took a deep breath and turned towards the couple looking intently back at her, giving them a warm smile. “Like our eloquent friend Wrex here, I’ve known the Commander and Garrus for a very long time. They rescued me from the geth and Saren’s troops, and my life has been a whirlwind ever since. That’s what I’ve found follows Shepard and Garrus: trouble.”

There was muted laughter throughout the hall, and Joker nodded fervently across the table from her.

“Trouble, danger, drama… you name it. It was all very exciting and terrifying, but Shepard led us through all of it. And she did it with kindness, heart, and a fierce determination that I’ve never seen before. I think it’s fair to say that being exposed to that level of determination and bravery rubs off on you, or, at least, it did in my case,” Liara’s eyes met the floor and she began to tear up as she looked up towards the couple, “But it wasn’t always trouble, danger, and drama. There were times filled with laughter, happiness, and, obviously, love. Those times centred around Shepard and Garrus, too.”

“Hear, hear!” Wrex shouted.

Liara laughed, “If it wasn’t obvious, Shepard and Garrus are meant for each other. They’re both level-headed leaders and excellent soldiers professionally, but personally they are basically the same person. They dance the same, they have the same brand of sarcasm and humour, and they even seem to have the same consistent shoulder injury.”

Reflexively, both Shepard and Garrus rubbed their shoulders at the head table, and the hall burst into laughter.

“But Garrus was always the one who had Shepard’s back,” Liara continued solemnly, “in and out of combat. When she came back, he never questioned her for a minute, and he followed her into hell and back willingly. His loyalty, and I believe his heart, has always been hers.” She paused, chuckling to herself, “And his patience level was always higher for her, too. I only heard him complain _once_ when Shepard brought the Mako back after one of her famous cliff-dives, and it was likely when our krogan friend here had thrown up all over it.”

Wrex shrugged and downed his ryncol, his smile reaching his eyes, and Garrus pulled Shepard in close and nuzzled the side of her face, a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

“I love you both,” Liara said, her tears breaking through and streaming down her cheeks happily, “congratulations.”


	4. James

“I’m not really one for making toasts, but I think that there should be some tequila at each table that I’d like everyone to help me toast with, please. I’ll make it short.”

There was a slight lull and much bustling about as the guests filled their shot glasses with the tequila James had had imported especially for the night.

“All right, everyone got one?” James asked, scanning the room. “Perfect. Well, here’s to Mr. & Mrs. Scars: neither of you can dance worth shit, but you’re both a pretty decent shot and know a thing or two about saving the galaxy.”

James puffed his chest out and thumped it. “Which, of course, they both learned from _me_.”

Shepard rolled her eyes dramatically, and plopped her head down on one hand and blew a strand of hair from her eyes with a huff. Beside her, Garrus's mandibles flared in a massive smile, and he leaned over and gently pushed the strand of hair behind her ear as she quickly kissed the scars on the side of his face. A collective "awe" reverberated through the room.

“Shepard, you fill out that dress the same way you fill out your uniform: like nobody’s business,” James said, his eyes twinkling mischievously, “And Scars… well, you look good next to her! Here’s to you two!”

And, with that, he downed his shot of tequila, shook his head violently, and picked up Liara's full shot glass and downed it, too.


	5. Cortez

Cortez stood up, his eyes filled with tears. He could barely look at the couple without breaking down, so he opted to look at James instead, who gave him a supportive nod.

“Go ahead, Esteban,” James murmured, “you can do it.”

Cortez looked up at Shepard and Garrus, and folded up the piece of paper that he was holding and placed it gently into his breast pocket. The smile he gave them lit up the room.

“Thank you for giving me a reason to live again,” he choked, “I’m so glad that I can be here to watch you marry yours.”


	6. Joker & EDI

EDI stood first, elegant and beautiful in a tight black dress, a datapad clutched in her hand. Gracefully, she tapped the datapad and looked up towards the newlyweds.

“Mordin left this note with me,” EDI said, “and I’d like to play it now.”

There was a collective gasp as Mordin’s high voice filled the air: _“Shepard. Hope you got my collective works I left for you. If you are listening to this now, means that my suspicions that I might not make it off Tuchanka correct. This is for other suspicions. Asked EDI to keep this, just in case. If suspicions correct, then I send my congratulations to you and Garrus Vakarian. Hope my assistance is no longer needed in that regard. There is small matter that I am not with you but hope this recording of my voice makes it seem that I am present. Knew your love could survive anything. Happy for you both.”_

EDI tapped the datapad again and looked on as Shepard wiped a single tear away. The AI cleared her throat gently and then her eyes flicked up towards the bride especially.

“The sentiment Dr. Solus left about love surviving anything is true,” EDI said, looking down at Joker fondly, “and I am forever grateful to the Commander and Officer Vakarian for giving me the chance to discover this. It was through Shepard’s guidance I learned this, and through her legacy I was resurrected to continue on this path. Duty, altruism, love… all of these things I have been able to experience because of you. Congratulations, I… love you both.”

As the applause died down, EDI said, “Now, I believe that Jeff has prepared a few words to say tonight.”

A hush fell over the crowd as EDI extended her arm to Joker to help him stand. Revered silence was usually what followed Jeff Moreau around these days: people were always gawking at him not because of his limp or EDI, but because he deserved the same level of respect as Shepard.  Joker hated it. 

He looked at EDI, who smiled at him and kept her arm close by, just in case he needed to lean on it. 

"Garrus, you were always my favourite with your shooting and your angst and, especially, your calibrations," Joker said as the rest of the crew feigned insult, "Oh, come on, guys, I hid the fact that I liked Garrus more than all of you about as well as Shepard did. Except Garrus never calibrated more than just the Normandy's guns... at least for me, anyways."

The blush spread from Shepard's cheeks to her chest and she shook her head, a mischievous smirk on her face. Garrus laughed but looked slightly embarrassed as well, as if he wasn't aware that his love of calibrations was so widely known. 

"I always kind of felt like the unofficial 'aide' to this relationship, so I'd like to take a little credit for the fact that we're all here tonight and I expect to be well compensated for it. I drink whiskey and beer, for the record. I mean, those vids I gave you _did_ help... right, Garrus?"

Shepard got even redder and hid her face behind her hands, but her body shook in muted laughter. Garrus's eyes went wide and he made a cutthroat gesture to Joker as the entire hall burst into laughter and James let out several hoots and whistles. 

"But," Joker continued after the noise had died down, "I know, personally, that sometimes vids don't always get everything right. Sometimes you need to air it out with someone you trust, and Shepard has always been that listening ear for me. She is one of the most encouraging, empowering, insightful, and strong people I've ever met, and I wouldn't have traded the last few years for anything. I know that sounds terrible because what we went through... hell, we almost lost Garrus at one point, we survived a suicide mission, we cured the genophage, we brought peace to Rannoch, and we brought the biggest threat to the galaxy _down_!" Joker shouted to more raucous applause and hollering. "With style, of course." 

Joker took a deep breath and steadied himself, suddenly becoming serious. 

"You two have been the best friends a guy like me could ask for, and I feel so honoured to be speaking at your wedding. Thank you for always believing me, or seeming to, when I told you that I could do it, and thank you for always listening to my jokes, even if they weren't funny. But, Garrus, in all fairness, your jokes are never funny, so you owe  _me_ for sitting through them," Joker paused, looking as if he was going to cry, but blinked back any tears taking shape. Beside him, EDI reached underneath the table and, when her hand re-emerged, she was holding Joker's SR-2 hat. She handed it to him and he took it in his hands, gazing at it fondly as he ran his hands over the embossed _SR-2_ on the front. 

"The, uh, Normandy wanted to be here tonight but she didn't have anything fancy to wear," he deadpanned, "and she couldn't leave the silverware unattended. So I brought a little reminder of her with me." 

Joker placed the cap on his head firmly and both Shepard and Garrus immediately stood to applaud him, joined slowly by the rest of the hall in a unanimous standing ovation for the pilot and their ship. 

"Well, shit," Joker chuckled as everyone sat back down, "I'll have to tell the old girl she was missed. Anyways, I should probably wrap this up... as usual, I've taken more time than I need,  and I'm _really_ looking forward to getting the dancing going. Especially since Shepard and Garrus here are both amazing dancers. Though Garrus has danced with a pole before... the one up his ass."

The hall was silent for a minute until EDI said, "... that was a joke."

"To Shepard and Garrus!" Joker cried, hoisting his drink in the air before anyone could react. "And a reminder that I'll be accepting drinks for my part in making this all happen all night."

As he sat and looked back at Shepard who gave him a wink, Joker smiled to himself. 

"Taking credit where it may or may not be due again, Jeff?" Liara chuckled from across the table. 

"Hey, I'm still waiting for that gold medal from rescuing your ass from when we first met!" he replied. 

"Oh? And what kind of medal do you think you deserve for this?" she asked. 

Joker looked back over his shoulder at the happy couple, laughing and speaking animatedly to each other as dessert was served. Garrus was pointing to Shepard's plate and motioning with his hands and she was laughing hard as she wiped a bit of icing from his face. Joker took the cap from his head and stared at it in his hands, smiling broadly.

"No medal needed," he replied quietly, "I've got everything I need right here." 


	7. Tali

Tali cleared her throat and stood, her hand resting affectionately on the shoulder of Kal'Reegar beside her. In his lap sat their adopted son Jona, who was happily distracted by his father's omnitool.

Though she was wearing her helmet, Tali was exuding an air of pride.

"When I first met Kate and Garrus, they were saving me from an assassin, and here I am speaking at their wedding years later," Tali began, "...about to cry!"

Muted laughter rang out as Tali looked up towards the couple.

"Kate... uh, Commander Shepard... has been my friend through many dangers and difficulties. I remember when I was appointed an Admiral and I had so much doubt in myself and how afraid I was, and she just listened. And then she told me something I'll never forget: 'Even among the Reapers, doubt in yourself is your greatest enemy.' She has always believed in me. She's always empowered me, and I am blessed to call you my friend, Kate."

Shepard wiped a tear away and blew a kiss towards Tali.

Tali looked down at her family and then back up to the couple. "Garrus, you're the one who has been entrusted with her heart, and I couldn't think of someone more trustworthy and deserving of that honour. But, just remember, I still have a shotgun!"

Garrus chuckled and whispered something in Shepard’s ear, making her crack a broad smile.

Tali raised her glass and her eyes twinkled from behind her mask. Beside her, Jona raised his glass of milk in his tiny hand, and his eyes twinkled in kind as he looked up at his mother.

"Keelah se'lai."


	8. Hackett

“I’m not a man of many words,” Hackett started, among the revered silence that rivalled Joker’s. Instinctively, Shepard, and many of the other naval officers in the crowd, sat up straighter. “But I am privileged to be speaking here.

“Our history hasn’t always been favourable, but we have always proven that we work better together, and, if recent events haven’t proved this, then this union between Commander Shepard and Mr. Vakarian certainly has. They have proven that love always wins, and it has been a privilege to witness. We have walked through the darkness for so long, following your light and your example, and…”

Hackett trailed off and put his hand to his mouth, his eyes glazing over and his eyes trained on his paper as if picking them up to make eye contact with anyone would send him over the edge. A massive smile hit his lips, and he threw the paper over his shoulder and raised his glass. “Oh, hell, congratulations!”


	9. Solana

Solana had been the most sober of all throughout the entire gala, flitting about the room like the perfect social butterfly, ensuring everyone was having fun and that everyone’s glass was always filled. She was utterly composed throughout the entire day, the picture of elegance, social grace, and beauty in her silk gown; her goal obviously to ensure that Shepard and Garrus didn’t have to worry about a thing during the entire day.

Now, however, she shook from nerves as she stood, leaning on Tate Vakarian for support. Garrus’ father was beaming, as much as a turian could, and he put a supportive hand on Solana’s as she took a deep breath in.

“Garrus,” Solana choked, her voice breaking, “Shit, you guys, this is harder than I thought. I mean, I _practised_ this speech and now I don’t know if I can even get it out!”

Nervous titters rang throughout the hall, and Tate gave Solana’s hand a pat.

“At least everyone here can say that they’ve seen a turian cry, I guess,” Solana joked, taking a hearty swig of her wine, “Anyways, when we heard the rumours that our hero and saviour Commander Shepard was involved with a turian crew member, we had an inkling that it might be Garrus. He is the most loyal person in the galaxy, and he has admired her for so long. Her level of motivation and loyalty matches his and, I must admit that we were skeptical at first, we could not think of a better match for our Garrus.

“If our mother,” Solana choked again, pausing for a moment to take another deep breath, “If our mother were here, she would be standing up here, toasting the _crap_ out of you two. She would be so, so proud of you, Garrus. So proud. Just like Dad and I are. And she would absolutely _adore_ you, Kate. Especially the way that you keep the most rebellious turian in history in line.”

Garrus shrugged sheepishly and Shepard laughed heartily beside him, slapping his knee gently.

“Welcome to the family, Kate. We love you.”


	10. Hannah

"When Kate was small, she would tell me that one day she'd have her own ship and crew. She'd fantasize about it endlessly, and she used to ask to join the Navy early... and by early I mean around eight years old! I wonder what eight-year-old Kate would say if we could have had a crystal ball to this moment to her wedding to Garrus..." Hannah drifted off, her mouth upturning in a fond, reminiscent smile. “But, I’m sure that once she saw those blue eyes and the way he fights, she’d be just fine with her future self marrying him! Though you realize that the Mantis is basically an antique, right, Garrus?”

Shepard cradled her head in her hands and blushed visibly, while Garrus leaned back and rolled his neck back and forth, and obvious look of pride on his face.

“You’ve worked hard to build a family of your own. The Normandy crew is one of the finest in the galaxy, even considering the mutiny and the resignations,” Hannah gave Joker a pointed look among the laughter, “But you are our best, and you have been the best for my little girl. Kate could not have asked for better partners in, literal, crime, and I am honoured to be a part of this family by default.

“Garrus, thank you for being you. You stood by Kate’s side from the first moment, you supported her when everyone else doubted her, and you never abandoned her, even when we weren’t sure that she’d wake up. She has been ‘it’ for you from the beginning, hasn’t she? Whatever you believe in, you have to admit that there was a reason that brought you two together, and I believe that reason was so that you could inspire us all with your love story.”

“Or sicken us!” Joker called out.

Hannah chuckled, along with everyone else, “That too. What I’m trying to say is… welcome to the Shepard clan, Garrus. It’s just Kate and I, but I think that you attest that the two of us are more than enough. Congratulations.”


	11. Mr & Mrs.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn’t seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

_-_ From “Come What May”, from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack

* * *

 

As Shepard and Garrus rose to walk towards the podium, Garrus waited for his bride and extended his hand to her, holding it as they walked together to the podium. A collective sigh rang through the crowd as the two seemed to glide effortlessly towards the microphone; Shepard a stunning sight in her dress and soft hair, and Garrus smart and sharp in his dress wear. Though everyone in the hall was obviously aware of the differences between the two, it was also obvious that the two were completely in sync and belonged together.

They reached the microphone and looked at one another and smiled, laughing at each other. Shepard placed her hand on Garrus cowl and buried her smile in his shoulder and he chuckled as he straightened the paper in his hands, “We prepared something to say, but we’ve been so overwhelmed by the love from our family and friends, that we’re not sure if we can get through it. So, uh, thank you all and…”

He trailed off and looked down at Shepard at his side, in a state between laughing and crying, and he looked back at the microphone and cleared his throat. “I don’t know how else to tell my beautiful bride here how much I love her. I’m not really… used to these human customs… so, thanks for marrying me, Kate.”

She smiled up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Oh, hell!” Joker yelled, “Just kiss and get it over with!”

In an odd public display of affection, Garrus pulled Shepard in tightly to him and pressed her face into his passionately, bending her backwards. The crowd burst into a raucous applause as Shepard lifted her leg and threw her hands around Garrus’ neck, her smile breaking the kiss.

As Garrus swept her back up onto her feet, she stumbled a bit, steadying herself on the podium and saying, very clearly, into the microphone, “And all because I fell in love with a turian.”


End file.
